earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Parental Concerns
Characters * Bluebird * Deathstroke * Heretic * Talia al Ghul * Oracle Location * Gotham City, NJ * January 18th 2017, 2129 EST VOX Archive * Bluebird: I just got off the phone with Alfred. Damian's still critical... It doesn't look good. How's Luke doing? * Oracle: I had Canary and Huntress take him down to Batcave-2. His screaming was- * Bluebird: He was screaming? * Oracle: Heretic cut him with the Sword of Salvation. Its enchantment tortures the soul. beep * Bluebird: Is that what I think it is? Activity on my bug? After all this time? I thought it was destroyed... * Oracle: Must've been underground this whole time. Literally, laying low... * Bluebird: No GPS but we got sound. Can you put it on? * Talia al Ghul: -ack. I was beginning to wonder if you had been captured... or worse. * Heretic: Not today, I'm afraid. How did Deathstroke's mission go? * Talia al Ghul: Ask him yourself. He's coming in now. * Deathstroke: opens, footsteps, door slams closed Talia! I've done what you asked, now we're going to have words about what you've done to my son! This has gone too far! El Penitente got what he needed from him for your plan. There's no need to continue to torture Joseph! Release him at once! I will not ask you again. Relase him- * Heretic: You speak beyond your station, Deathstroke. * Deathstroke: scoff You dare to talk to me about my station? I do not wish to cut you down, but if you do not move- * Heretic: You'll what? * Talia al Ghul: Enough, you two. The League's been fractured enough thanks to my former beloved. No more in-fighting! If we hope to restore the League to its former glory, we need to remain strong. If we continue to squabble like this then this war between my sister and I will not only destroy us all, but it'll destroy the League entirely! * Deathstroke: Talia, you have my allegiance... You always have. Just... Just give me back my son. Give me time to train him- * Talia al Ghul: What time, Slade? We're already in our eleventh hour... No, Joseph Kane remains my prisoner... for now. After we have finished with our task at hand, then we shall discuss the fate of Joseph Kane. You have my word. * Deathstroke: Your word now is one thing, but- * Heretic: She said you have her word... Now, we have heard enough of your words for today. Speak no more... Or else... * Talia al Ghul: footsteps, door opens, footsteps, door slams closed Impressive. Slade isn't known for backing down. * Heretic: I am honored, your eminence... but there is a matter we need to discuss... throat It's about Damian. * Talia al Ghul: What about my son? footsteps Well? ''footsteps ''What... ''footsteps ''did... ''footsteps ''you... do? * Heretic: In securing the package, there was a complication... only further complicated by your son's interference. To make my escape, I had to... Well, I- * Talia al Ghul: What did you do?!? groan, metal unlatching, metallic object rolling on ground, sword unsheathed Speak... or die! * Heretic: I had no choice... I... I stabbed him thorugh his chest and tossed him to ground, limp and blee- piercing armor -ding. * Talia al Ghul: Like this? twists in flesh, pained moan Pray that my son does not perish then... or you will suffer the same fate! pulled from flesh, blood dripping, bloody cough, knees hitting floor, paines hiss, footsteps I appreciate your honesty, by the way. Report to El Penitente, have him see to that wound. We wouldn't want you to get an infection, now would we? Once you've tended to that matter, find me in my bedchamber. * Heretic: Yes, your eminence... groan, bloody cough, bloody cough, shambling footsteps, bloody cough, footsteps, door opens * Talia al Ghul: footsteps Don't forget your helme- eh? What;s this? You fool! You allowed yourself to be bugged? scream * LOST Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: A Tale of Two Robins. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Michael Jon Carter 3. * In 2013, Tim captured most the League's leadership. Talia was left out to keep the rest of the League in check. However, Nyssa still had some pull with separatist groups in the League so there was tension between those who felt Talia should lead and those that felt Nyssa was the rightful heir. Links and References * VOX Box: Parental Concerns Category:VOX Box Category:Harper Row/Appearances Category:Slade Wilson/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Talia al Ghul/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline